Blue
by sunthorn
Summary: A Senior harboring unrequited love for a Freshman? Amber Montero never expected to be "that girl." The girl in the friend zone. She never expected Charlie Conway.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I took some liberties with the living situations at Eden Hall, since the movie isn't so firm on the facts; also my OC is going to be Sue-ish at times, but that is deliberate, lovelies! Once the plot get's where it's going, certain things'll change, but for now I must ask you grin and bear it. I don't own any of it, so don't sue.**

* * *

><p>"Dammit Sadie, c'mon coach, that's a card!"<p>

"Aw, I barely touched you kid!"

"Let's go, on your feet Montero, corner white."

"But coach-"

"Nuh uh, none of that Amber. Get in the box."

Mother of God... I winced as I heaved myself off the damp ground, gently testing my right ankle. I flexed it in between steps jogging into the 18.

"I got center!" Mary poked me as she ran past, her cleats kicking up droplets of mud to decorate her red penny.

"Bastard, I wanted center." I grinned and tried to trip her. "Alright, alright I'm backpost!" I waved my arms obnoxiously at Katie, who was taking the corner. "Backpost Katie, I'm open!"

"Frontpost." Emily grunted, bouncing on her toes next to me. Her long blond braid swung back and forth above her butt. The three of us (Emily, Mary and me) jogged around at the arch, keeping our eyes on Katie.

"Corner!" she called. When she dropped her arm we made our runs. It was beautiful. I shook off Tracy W. and made it to the back post just as the ball did, knocking it past Gia's outstretched gloves and into the back of the net.

"GOOOOOOOLLLLL!" Katie screamed and held her hands up in the TD signal.

"Wrong sport jackass." Devin punched her arm good naturedly and smiled. Katie laughed and ran towards me for a sweaty highfive/lame-man-hug-attempt.

"White wins! Alright ladies bring it in, let's go!" Coach made his way to the sideline and we followed, picking up cones as we went.

"Nice ball Katie, I like that spin." I tossed my penny at her head. Her naturally crazed smile grew wider so her dimples showed.

"Yeah thanks. Been working on that." Sweat dripped from the team as a whole. It had been a particularly rough practice, still being preseason and everything, but since school started back the next day coach was giving us morning practice off. Then once school was in session, preseason was officially over, and that meant two-a-days were officially over. Awesome right? I'd never thought I'd be so exited for school.

"Good session today ladies. Get some rest tonight, you earned it. Practice at 3:30 tomorrow, upperclassmen come down for 8th period and get a head start, yeah?"

The trek up the hill to the field house was a pleasant one. The evening shadows had cooled the air a little, and the breeze was a welcome change from the humid 80 degree sauna of practice. Devin walked beside me carrying the bag of pennies, cones and keeper gear. I carried the mesh bag of red and white team balls over my shoulder, gasping dramatically for breath when we reached the top.

"GOD it's so hot!" I exclaimed. Devin rolled her eyes. The bun she had tamed her mass of curly hair into was now a sagging mess, and it wobbled when she shook her head at me.

"Don't be a drama-drag-queen. You do know it was only in the 80's today right?"

"80's in Minnesota, Devin darling. This is as hot as it gets here." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whatever," she laughed. "It's supposed to be back in the 70's for the week. Thank God right? I hate walking to class all sweaty."

"Oh come on, like we actually have to walk. Our dorm is like two inches from the main buildings Dev!" Devin and I were both Seniors this year at Eden Hall. As athletes, we got first pick of dorms because preseason practices brought us back to school 2 weeks earlier than everyone else. Plus, as captains of the varsity girls soccer team, we got priority over the other girls. We scored a room with Sadie, Emily and Shannon that was second floor on the side closest to the main buildings. Second floor is always the best because its up off the ground so there's rarely any bugs, but it's only one flight up so it's easy on the knees after practice.

"Still though." She grinned. Kelly, one of the two Freshmen that made varsity, jogged up to us then. She carried her shin guards in one hand and cleats in the other, her socks pushed down to her ankles.

"Hey, you guys going to that hockey thing today?" she asked, trying in vain to shake some little flyaways out of her face.

"What hockey thing?" Devin motioned for Kelly to get the field house door for us. Kelly held it open while we filed past, then followed us in since most of the team was still meandering up the hill.

"You know, the ceremony thing for the new JV hockey players. We're getting almost all of the team USA that went to the Jr. Goodwill Games last summer. My parents have to go, they're on the board... I was thinking of going, but I don't wanna be the only kid there, you know?" Devin and I tossed the heavy bags into the equipment closet before heading into the locker room.

"I'm sure there'll be other kids there, like family or whatever." I said. "But I'll go if you want company. I always like a good ceremony." Grinning, I grabbed my towel and extra clothes and dashed off to get the good shower. The locker room showers were a little cramped, but thankfully they were clean because coach made us scrub them down once a week (and by us I mean the underclassmen. Ha). There were only four stalls, and only one with good water pressure, hence my dashing. I rinsed off the sweat and grass languidly, enjoying the cold water on my back.

"Hey Dev, bring me some soap will ya? And shampoo, I forgot mine." A minute later a bar of Dial soap and a bottle of Pantene sailed over the shower curtain bar.

"Thank you darling!" I sing-songed.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././. /././././././././././././././././././././././././. /./././././

"M'kay, so like, what time is this hockey thing exactly?" Meredith asked as she brushed out her wet hair. I coughed as I walked through a cloud of perfume.

"Kelly said seven I think." I glanced at my watch. "Damn. So we got like fifteen minutes... HEY HURRY UP IN THERE KIDS!" I shouted into the shower eight Seniors had all showered and were now girl-ing themselves up by their lockers. Most of us had decided to go to the scholarship ceremony, so there was copious amounts of primping going on. Make-up and hair were slightly overdone to make up for the casual clothes. I'm a lazy ass, so instead of putting effort into my appearance I tore into a granola bar. My jean cut-offs and Nirvana tee were probably not correct attire for this kind of thing but what the hell right? I'm a Senior. As I munched on my snack I slipped into tennis shoes and sat on the bench in front of Sadie so she could braid my hair.

"I hope these hockey players are cute." Emily said into the mirror, puckering her lips as she examined the dark lipstick she had just applied. I looked up and laughed.

"They're freshman Em!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they can't still be attractive. I'm not above cradle robbing." She blew a kiss to her reflection and popped a piece of bubblegum. "I'm heading over, anyone want to ride with me?" she grabbed her bag and walked backwards towards the door.

"Yeah, gimme a sec I'll come."

"Me too!." Devin and Shannon slammed their lockers shut and followed Emily out. Sadie tugged at my hair, tightening the long braid.

"Done! You're hair's gonna be so wavy tomorrow Montero." She said jealously. I grinned. Lauren and Kelly, the resident freshmen who were still waiting on showers, sighed loudly then.

"We're not going to have time to get clean!" Lauren pouted. "And we're the ones that really need to look cute for this damn it!"

"Just shower in your sweaty underwear so you can share a stall. It's basically like a bathing suit." Tracy W. commented as she and Gia walked into the room, hair dripping from the shower. "Mine's open, but Tracy just took Gia's." The two Freshman exchanged a look, shrugged, and hightailed it into the showers.

"Ow ow, spicy!" I cat called. Sadie shoved me off the bench. I cackled and went to my locker, rummaging for my book bag. "So is everybody going to this thing or what?"

Sadie rolled her shoulders.

"Mary went straight home, and I don't really want to go."

"I'm not going either."

"Neither am I." Aimee and Talia spoke up from their lockers. I did a quick count in my head.

"So that's like half and half, 'cause none of the Sophomores are going either. Hey you two, hurry up if you want to ride with me!" I called to my Freshman babies.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././. /././././././././././././././././././././././././. /./././././

Kelly, Lauren and Meredith ended up riding up to the school with me. The athletic fields are down the road from the main buildings; totally walking distance, but we're lazy alright? And I never EVER pass up an opportunity to drive my car. The more I drive it, the closer I get to it breaking down, and me possibly getting a new car. Now don't get me wrong, I love my little Chevette, but it's almost 20 years old. The doors creaked as per usual as we all piled in, and the engine spluttered and coughed a bit but we got on the road all right.

"Hey Kell, pass me that plaid shirt back there; it's probably on the floor." The shirt flapped in the breeze from the windows as she passed it up. We cruised up into the parking lot at about 7:10. The ceremony was being held outside on the front steps of the school. There were chairs set up around the base and a podium at the top where someone (probably the Dean) was making a speech. My Chevette sounded like a dying animal, so we parked as far away as possible to minimize staring potential as we snuck over. I shrugged into the plaid shirt as we walked towards the crowd, leaving it unbuttoned except for the bottom two snaps. We could see Devin and Emily and the rest sitting on the back row of fold up chairs, and we quickly sat next to them. Shannon coughed to cover the squeaking as we did. A few people turned to glare but most were now paying attention to the young kids the Dean was now calling one by one up the steps. I dunno if it was just me, but they looked way older than just Freshmen. I yawned. So tired...

"Ohmigod he's so cute!"

"Yeah he i- oh holy crap look at THAT one!" Lauren and Kelly began quietly squealing into each others ears. I blinked up at the podium to see what the big deal was and -this embarrassing, but it totally happened- literally gasped. This guy. Oh my GOD. He was tall and athletic. His wavy hair was brown and he had one of those crooked smiles. What really got me was his eyes, all intense and deep and twinkling and so damn blue. I could tell the color from all the way in the back. I had to mentally slap myself to bring me back down to earth. He's a freshman Amber! And you have a boyfriend! I don't know what it was with me and hockey guys but geez. This could get complicated. I nudged Lauren in the arm.

"Whose that one? Blue eyes in the center." She turned to gawk at me.

"Ohmigod Amber really? That's who you pick? Of all the rotten luck... he's who I picked!" she broke out the pout again before sighing heavily. I rolled my eyes. "Gosh. Whatever. Have him if you want. He's Charlie. Charlie Conway." My eyes went back to Charlie, traveling up and down his nice, toned, freshman body. Damn...

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking with it, here's chapter 2**!

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey Dev-Dev! First day of school!" I sashayed into our room the next morning after slipping out quietly to pee. My grand entrance on Monday mornings is somewhat of a tradition. Devin groaned into her pillow. "What was that my dear?" I asked cheerily, knowing very well what she had grumbled.<p>

"Fuck you." She lifted her head for this one, her Boston accent coming out strong. I giggled and turned to fling the blankets off of Sadie, who had the other bottom bunk. Shannon and Emily were already in the showers down the hall. My showers happen at night so I was all set to get dressed. I sat at the edge of Sadie's bed, facing my dresser drawers contemplating what to wear. I'm by no means a girly-girl-dress-every-day type, but something was making me want to look better than usual today. And that something may or may not have had gorgeous blue eyes and been named Charlie... In the end my tomboy self won out, and I fished a bra, a faded purple crop top, and a pair of shorts overalls out of the drawers. I swept my long dark hair into a very uneven braid and called it for the morning. Teeth still had to be brushed and books gathered, but other than that I was feeling very good about my early start. Usually I'm the one lagging 15 minutes behind everyone else, rolling out of bed at the last minute and barely making it to class.

"Why are you up so early?" Devin sat up in her bed, rubbing her bleary eyes and yawing. I just smiled.

"No reason. Can't I be responsible for once?" I pulled on my American flag print keds for no particular reason. Devin blinked, her eyes moving from the shoes to my smile, to the shoes, and back up to my face, which now held a brilliant crimson blush.

"Oh. Please tell me this isn't about that freshman hockey player." She shook her head at my disappointedly. I blushed deeper and ducked under my bed to search for my math book.

"Why on earth would you even say that? I mean, I have a boyfriend, and he's a Senior hockey player. Why would I be interested in a silly little Freshman?" I emerged clutching my math and history books to my chest. They quickly joined a few notebooks and my science lab binder in my book bag. "Um, well, I'ma head to breakfast, see you in class!" I waved awkwardly before I dashed out the door.

Breakfast was a solitary affair. I munched on an apple and some oatmeal and people watched for thirty minutes before the PA system crackled to life announcing an assembly in the auditorium at 8:15. I cheered inside because that meant no Calculus today, but I wilted a moment later when I realized that the assembly must be about the new hockey team. A chance for the students to welcome them. Honestly I would have really like to see Charlie, but my nose crinkled at the prospect of getting ridiculed by Devin and the others about my crush.

"Keep up with those nasty faces and your face is gonna stick like that Montero." A deep voice interrupted my internal battle, and when I looked up I was greeted with the pretty face of my boyfriend Jamie. His perma-bed-head blond hair stuck up at all angles and his grey eyes made my stomach jump. I smiled.

"It already did, Mesker. Or did you think I was your mom when you saw the picture?"

"Haha. Good one. Throwing around the momma jokes this early in the morning huh..." He trailed off as he leaned closer. His breath mingled with mine for half a second, then he kissed me and I melted. He pulled away, sighing contentedly as he plunked himself down in the seat beside me. James Mesker was a first line defensemen for the Eden Hall Warriors Varsity hockey team. He was also incredibly good looking. We had known each other since 3rd grade, and had always been friends, but last year we started hanging out more. Once there was kissing involved I guess people just started saying we were dating. I don't exactly like the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend', or really dating for that matter. If two people are together, then they're together.

"So," he said, pulling my bowl of oatmeal towards him and helping himself. "How are you?" I tried to glare.

"I wasn't finished with that." But his little smile and deep sweet voice were just too much. My glare ended up a caring glance, and my words softened into a coo. Damn him. "I'm actually really good. You notice I'm up and at 7:40? Yep. Today's gonna be a good day. How are you, my dear sweetie-pie-sugar-honey-bunny?" I pinched his reddening cheeks. He rolled his eyes and shrugged me off.

"Practice got moved to right after class today, instead of 4. The JV coach called in a favor or something with the dean so his little ducks can get the best time slot on the ice." Jamie pulled a face. "I can't wait for the Varsity/JV game in a few weeks so we can show them what real hockey looks like."

"I dunno, I mean aren't they like, really good? They were Team USA right?"

"Yeah, but for a total kiddie tournament." I shrugged.

"Well, they looked way older than I expected them to." Jamie looked up from his oatmeal, surprised.

"You've seen them already?"

"I went to the board ceremony yesterday after practice." I considered my options here... oh what the hell, just go for it Amber. "Some of them were pretty cute. There was this one, Conway I think his name was, man, I would so jump his bones if I had the chance." I watched in amusement as the vein in Jamie's temple throbbed slightly. His eyebrow quirked as he tried not to betray any emotion.

"Oh yeah? What'd he look like?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, you jealous bastard. I'm not signing the kids death warrant." He huffed and went back to my oatmeal. I finished my apple, tossed the core into the oatmeal bowl and stood up. I shouldered my heavy back pack before leaning down to whisper, "I'm just kidding Jamie," and kiss away the throbbing temple vein. "I'll see you in Government, yeah?" I said as I straightened. He looked up, placated, but confused.

"You're not coming to the assembly?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm just not really feeling all that political shit the Dean'll want to feed us. Later." I smiled and went on my way. I did skip out on assembly that morning, but not because of the Dean. I holed up in the 2nd floor girls bathroom for 45 minutes because I had a crush on a freshman I hadn't even met, and just thinking about being in the same room as him was getting me hot. Oh mannnn. This got awkward real quick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Send me a few of those reviews sometime, I like those :)**

* * *

><p>"Wait. So the krebs cycle isn't an STD?"<p>

"No Miss Keppler, it most certainly is not." Sadie frowned, confusion marring her pretty face. Mr. Ross pinched the bridge of his nose as the rest of the class snickered into their hands. I leaned back in my desk to catch Emily's eye across the room and we both glanced at Sadie, dissolving into giggles.

"Alright, alright; that's quite enough." Mr. Ross took off his glasses, holding them to his hip as he glared at us. Emily and I quickly turned our hysteria into a violent cough. Our professor sighed deeply and glanced at the clock behind him. "We'll end there for today. Remember you have a quiz on Wednesday on chapter one. Finish the critical thinking questions on page 34 for tomorrow!" The sound of books slamming shut and chairs pushing back obscured his voice as everyone rushed to lunch. AP Biology was probably the dullest class in the universe. I rushed out like the rest, making a quick stop by my locker before heading downstairs to the cafeteria. I had just stepped into the staircase when Sadie called my name. I looked back down the hall.

"Save me a seat, kay?"

"Gotcha!" I smiled at her, then turned back around. WHAM.

"Ow! Dammit!" And totally slammed into what felt like a freaking wall. My book bag slipped of my shoulder, spilling books onto the stairs. I groaned and frantically went to snatch them before they tumbled down the entire flight. Me being my genius self, I tried to go through the "wall" I had just ran into. And ran into it again.

"Crap, I'm so sorry, here lemme help you..." So the wall had a voice huh? I finally looked up. This wall had very pretty hazel eyes. "Uh here, I think this is yours?" he said, holding out my government textbook. I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry I ran into you by the way. I was totally not paying any attention." I pulled on my earlobe. Awkward situations always make me antsy. Hazel eyes gave a little unsure chuckle, and I could see the blush blooming on his cheeks. Aw, what a cutie. I bent down to help him retrieve the rest of the casualties, grabbing a yellow folder and a freshman english book. Ooh, another freshman...

"These yours?" I asked, flashing a winning smile as we both straightened. He blushed more.

"Yes. Thank you." his voice was deep and kind of soft. He took the folder and book from me quickly, at the same time handing over the rest of my books he picked up. "Um, sorry. Again." I stuffed my books back into my bag, making sure to actually zip it shut this time. I tried not to grin too big at him because I didn't want to freak him out, but I was completely dying inside for his adorable-ness.

"Oh my gosh, don't even worry about it. It was mostly my fault anyways." I kept talking mainly because he didn't seem the type to just run away and I wanted to keep that sweet little face in front of me... He looked athletic. Tall, gangly but all muscle. He reminded me of that other freshman, Charlie. It clicked right then. New student athlete, freshman...

"Hey, you're one of the new hockey team aren't you?" I asked, continuing down the stairs. He stood there for just a minute before I motioned for him to follow.

"Oh, um, yeah I am."

"That's cool. How do you like it here so far? Oh, I'm headed to lunch, wanna come with? Or do you have a class?" I realized I might be inadvertently dragging this kid away from his schedule. He looked startled at the suggestion.

"What? Oh, uh, no I don't. I was actually um, trying to find the cafeteria anyways..." He trailed off, cheeks reddening again. I laughed.

"Well that worked out." I nudged him down the right hallway as we continued to walk. "So back to how it's been going today. Ya like Eden Hall?"

"Yeah I do like it. It's really pretty, I- well it's just so different from my old school, but in like, a good way."

"Cool. I love it; this is my last year and I'm going to miss it so much! Oh hey, I'm Amber by the way. Amber Montero." I stuck my hand out and shook his.

"Adam Banks." he began to blush again. Dear God, he's just too adorable.

"Well Adam Banks, it's very nice to meet you." I threw in a wink on a whim. Adam gave that nervous chuckle again. We entered the caf and went through the line quickly, me picking up a turkey sandwich, and him the hot meal (which today was grilled chicken, potatoes and broccoli. Yumm). I led him to an end table sort of apart from the crowd. He was looking scared enough just talking to me, I couldn't imagine sitting him down in a big rambunctious crowd of seniors. We talked about the usual things: where are you from, got any pets, hows your family, the weather, even hockey for a little bit. He was pleasantly surprised I knew so much about it.

"Come on Banks, this is Minnesota, everyone knows hockey."

"Not everyone. I know a girl who thought to get a goal you had to slash someone with your skates before you shot."

"Nuh uh, really?!" We talked about soccer too. He looked impressed when I told him I was a captain of the varsity team. "Don't be," I told him, "It's really not that big of a deal. I mean the team voted and everything, but it was a pretty close race."

"Still though. Making captain is still something to be proud of, right?" I beamed at him so big I thought my face might break.

He slowly came out of his shell, and we ended up talking for the whole lunch hour, even when our food was long gone. I could feel the eyes on us as people came and went between their classes, and once a couple of my team mates even caught my eye from across the room, their brows furrowed, and mouthed "What are you doing?" I ignored it for the most part, and hoped Adam did too. A senior girl and a freshman boy eating lunch together was unheard of if they weren't like, brother and sister. I looked at my watch.

"Damn. I got Lit in 5 minutes, so I gotta run..." Adam stood up with me and we headed to the trashcans to put our trays away.

"I've got geometry I think. With um, lemme see," he fished a crumpled piece of notebook paper out of his pocket. "With Dr. Mendel. Could you maybe show me where that is?" he finished sheepishly. I smiled at him (for like the five thousandth time in the past hour) and pointed him in the right direction.

"I'll see you later alright? Seriously, let's hang out again." I grinned, touched him on the arm, and sped off to Literature class.

The moment I rushed into class four minutes late I felt the looks again. Emily, Devin and Meredith rubbernecked as I passed them going to my seat behind them.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Montero." Mrs. Grant glanced disapprovingly down her nose at me. "We are on page 13 of your textbook." I had barely sat down when a crumpled piece of paper landed in my lap. What were you doing sitting with that freshman? Nice Dev, straight to the point. I pulled out my Lit book and a spiral bound notebook, still under the watchfull eye of Mrs. Grant. Once she quit glaring at me I dug a pen out of my pocket and scribbled a reply. Ran into him on the stairs, walked to lunch together no big. After folding the note (crumpling makes too much damn noise) and waiting for the teacher to turn her back, I handed it across the aisle to Meredith, who passed it to Devin who sat in front of her. I turned my eyes to page one of Beowulf, thinking the conversation could wait till after class. Barley a minute had passed before Meredith was handing the note back to me. But why did you sit way over there alone with him? Ben McIlroy told Jamie. I glanced up quickly to look over at the desk closest to the door. Jamie was peeking back at me, an intense look on his face. I sighed. This was going to be a long ass afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there. I would be ever so grateful if you were to toss in a review at the end of this here chapter!

* * *

><p>The first week of my senior year passed excruciatingly slow. I fought with Jamie. Bad. He wanted to know how come I was hanging out with random guys when I was supposed to be he girlfriend. That really set me off, because being labeled and restricted has never been my cup of tea. We argued for two hours. Eventually we called a truce, but I could tell he was still angry. I hate fights anyways, but fighting with Jamie just felt wrong. He means so much to me... I never want to see him unhappy, and to be the cause of his unhappiness is almost too much. To make it even worse, I sprained my ankle at practice on Tuesday and couldn't play in our first scrimmage game that weekend. It was just real sucky week. I felt horrible even thinking it, considering what had just happened with Jamie, but I was so disappointed I didn't get to hang out with Adam again. I didn't even see him once all week. Sunday morning came and all I could do was lay in my bed. I felt like if I got out from under my sheets something even worse might happen.<p>

"Aw, come on Amber! You need to get out of bed." Shannon exclaimed. "Don't you want to go shopping with us?" I rolled onto my side and looked down at her from my top bunk.

"No." I sniffled. Shannon sighed.

"Alright. Fine. But you really need to eat ok? I don't think anything catastrophic will happen if you just walk to the cafeteria yeah?" She shook her head at my silence before picking up her purse on the way out. I blinked. I didn't want to go to breakfast. I might see Jamie at breakfast...

four hours later I woke back up and it was 2:43 p.m. My stomach rumbled but I was still too proud and upset to go eat. I sat up in my bed slowly. My head throbbed. I climbed down the bunk and shuffled to the bathroom to pee, hoping that and a shower might make me feel better. No such luck. I sat on the floor of our dorm towel drying my hair, still hungry, still depressed. I flexed my ankle experimentally, thinking fondly of a walk around campus. The joint didn't seem as tight as the day before, and the pain had faded with all the rest I'd had that weekend so I deemed a walk safe enough. I pulled on shorts and a tee, stuffing my keys in my back pocket before I headed out the door. I hesitated half a second in the hallway before darting back inside for my soccer ball. A few footskills couldn't hurt, right? My walk took my straight down to the soccer field. It was such a pretty day. Low 70s with a constant breeze. A classic late summer day in Minnesota, chirping birds and all. I thought that maybe my weekend could turn out ok after all.

I was dribbling around slowly in the 18 when I heard someone cough on the hill to my left. When I looked up, Charlie Conway was staring back at me. I froze.

"Hi." he said. Boy, he had a sexy voice.

"Hi?" I took a few steps towards him. "Can I help you?" He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and smiled that crooked smile I've been hankering for all week.

"Just watching. There's not much to do around here is there?" His eyes did that sparkle thing again and I swear my heart murmured.

"Nah not really... there's a mall." I scuffed the dirt with my foot, becoming twitchy again.

"Eh, I'm not really much of a shopper." He paused. "So are you on the soccer team here?" I nodded.

"I'm one of the Varsity captains."

"Wow. Varsity. Impressive." He teased. I had heard of the JV hockey teams' immediate rivalry with the varsity. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you on the JV hockey team?" He grinned and nodded, sitting down on the hill. His eyes invited me to do the same (or at least that's what I'm claiming). I sunk down next to him and held out my hand. "I'm Amber."

"Charlie." We shook. "Nice to meet you. So are you a Senior then?" I nodded, temporarily distracted by the sun hitting the far goal posts.

"Yep. And you're a Freshman. How do you like it here so far?" The conversation was feeling a little deja vu, but at the same time completely different from the one I had with Adam. Charlie was much more outgoing and relaxed from the start.

"I actually kind of hate it." He said honestly.

"Yeah, I heard you JV-ers are getting a bunch of shit from Varsity."

"Well it's not just that; we can dish the shit right back." He grinned mischievously. Recognition dawned on my face.

"Oh my God, you're the one that pulled the horse crap thing this week! Dude, that was epic." I high fived him. His hand felt very nice...

We talked about a lot of the things Adam and I talked about at lunch on Monday. We ended up back on soccer.

"So Amber," Charlie began, standing up and brushing off his jeans. "You gonna teach me how to play soccer or what?" I smirked.

"I dunno Conway. I don't know if you can handle it." I said, leaning back on my elbows. Charlie narrowed his eyes comically and picked up the ball.

"Try me." I laughed and leapt up at him, knocking the ball from his hands with my head.

"Hey!" He startled at first, then put on a comical game face and lunged. I smiled, rolling the ball away from him with the soles of my feet. I snickered as he chased me halfway around the field.

"Quit lunging at the ball, or you'll never get it! Wait until I take too big a touch, then just stick your foot in and grab it!" I told him as he lunged yet again. I spun a little Maradona around him and he gaped, those blue eyes ever so enchanting so close up...

"Whoa, that was cool, teach me that!"

We spent thirty long minutes on the Maradona. By the end, Charlie was able to get the first step right, and even the spin, but always ended up on his ass in the dirt on the second step.

"Ooof-Damnit!" he cursed, yet again sprawled in the grass. I laughed. My mood had improved remarkably, the late afternoon sun on my back and the cool grass on my feet did wonders... also the feel of Charlie's hips under my hands as I tried to position his legs the right way for this move... I reached down to help him back up.

"You almost had it there Conway."

"Ugh, no I didn't. Why can't I get this?" I could tell he was trying not to frown.

"Deeply ingrained competitive side? Check." I slapped his back. "Look, it took me years to learn this move, you're not gonna learn it in a day, kid." See what I did there? Calling him kid? My own pathetic attempt to not think about his tall, good-looking-ness. He smiled.

"Yeah I guess."

"There's that happy go-lucky Conway we all know and love! Hey, you hungry? Because I am _starving_. Haven't eaten all day." I gathered the ball and my flip flops into my arms and began walking towards the hill. "Theres this Chinese place down the road, wanna come with? It's pretty good." I shrugged and turned to face Charlie, walking backwards. Was that some color I saw on his cheeks?

"Yeah sure. I could eat." Oh yeah. Classic cool-guy answer trying to cover up. What a damn cutie.

"Cool. Walk me back to my dorm? Gotta grab my keys." I flashed him a grin. We trekked up the hill and main road back to the school. It was a quiet walk. Charlie was still doing the whole cool-guy thing, this time with his hands in his front pockets, looking at everything besides me. I guess it was because I was so much older. If a random senior guy had asked me to go to Lin Feng's with him when I was a freshman, I would have seriously flipped my shit.

"So," I said as we neared my dorm. "What's your favorite color?" Charlie looked at me like I had sprouted a second head. I sent him a grin in return and meandered slowly up the front steps of the building.

"Um, I dunno... blue?" He answered, his eyebrow quirked in extreme confusion; like, why the hell is this girl asking my color preferences?

"Blue... that's a good color. Nice and strong." I gave him a slow smile as I languidly pulled open the front door. After a frenzied and quick inner debate, I rested my hip and shoulder blade on the door for half a second and trailed my hand on the outside of the door as I pulled it shut. "Wait here, kay?" The look on that kid's innocent face was priceless. Eyes slightly glazed and mouth wide open...

Oh geez I'm a horrible person. I sprinted up the one flight of stairs to my room, mentally strangling myself the whole way. Where do I get off trying to seduce that sweet kid? What gives me the right, what makes me hott enough to try it? The feeling of having that kind of power over somebody was intoxicating, I was quickly finding out. Never before had the thrill of satisfaction run through my body at the glance of a guy. I never had the chance to see if I could even seduce someone; Jamie and I just happened. It was never me trying to get him to like me. We were friends, and society dictated we try being more than friends. Maybe... Nah, I like Jamie. We're good together. Right?

"Aaauuughghhh!" I groaned powerfully, banging my head on my door as I unlocked it. I launched myself onto Devin's bed, not patient enough to climb up to mine before I let loose the scream that was building. I buried my face in a pillow and screeched because life is just confusing sometimes. A minute later I remembered Charlie was downstairs. I ignored the illegal shiver that ran down my spine and stood up. Hair smoothed, emotions bundled, car keys safely in pocket I breezed back out my door, almost forgetting to lock it back. As I hopped down the stairs my confidence came back. Who cares if I flirt with Charlie. Better yet, who's gonna know? I mean, they'll find out eventually. Being tied down doesn't gel with me, they know that. What the hell right? I'm a fucking senior.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter has been edited!**

* * *

><p>News of my lunch with Charlie spread like wildfire through the upperclassmen the next day. I lost my nerve pretty quick, despite my bravado concerning the whole "cheating" situation: was I or wasn't I? Who even cares, I told Devin on Monday. We didn't even <em>do<em> anything, I told Sadie on Tuesday. Does Jamie really know? I asked Shannon on Wednesday. By Friday I was a sniveling mess, and I hadn't talked to Charlie all week. Whenever I'd seen him in the halls, I ducked into empty classrooms to avoid confrontation. We were apparently the scandal of the moment, according to the majority of the senior class. The crazy thing was that Jamie didn't get angry again. He seemed pretty chill about the whole thing. His shrugs when I tried to bring it up were unnervingly blasé. Saturday morning I barged into his room intent on finishing this once and for all.

"Amber?" Jamie lounged on his bed playing his GameBoy. I slammed the door behind me and stood above him.

"This is shit. We're talking." He looked bewildered but sat up obediently. "You two; out." I barked at Evan and Scooter. They stood and moved for the door. Evan let out a low whistle.

"Damn, Montero..." His smirk made me want to throttle him.

"OUT Evan!"

"Ouch! Christ, Amber I'm gone; no need for the violence." He bent over, rubbing his shin as he shuffled out. I pinched the bridge of my nose. When I opened my eyes, Jamie was playing his game again.

"Why are we still a thing, Jamie? You're not into it, I'm not into it. I mean _obviously_." I almost laughed at the situation as I sank into his desk chair. Me, the supposed whore with no care in the world about my boyfriend, him the bored teen angst king awash with hormones. Jamie shrugged and I heard the faint *ding* of the game being saved. He tossed the GameBoy onto his pillow and leaned towards me, elbows crossed over his knees.

"We've been friends for forever, right? We should be able to figure this out." He said.

"What's to figure out? We were better as friends."

"So... we're breaking up?"

"Yeah. Yeah we are." We looked at each other, bemused. After a minute of letting it sink in- "Can you like, make sure to tell them it was mutual when they ask?" I referred to our friends as one. They were sure to get a kick out of this.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." We sat for another minute, not sure what to do. Neither of us had broken up with anyone before. Jamie suddenly smirked.

"So, you gonna bed that freshman now or what?" My mouth fell open in shock.

"What the- why would you even- oh my god." I buried my face in my hands as Jamie snickered.

"That kid's got no idea what's coming for him..." I peeked through my fingers to see him shaking his head good naturedly.

"What are you talking about?" But I blushed, because I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No need to be modest, Amber. I mean, shit, he's probably a virgin. Poor kid's dick is gonna be sore as fuck once your done with him." I stormed out of the room, shrieking in abashed annoyance, leaving Jamie cackling at his own dirty mind.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././. /././././././././././././././././././././././././. /./././././

The frame of my bunk wobbled as Devin climbed up the side. I opened one eye to regard her evenly and pulled off my headphones. The look on her face was judgmental; I could feel a passive aggressive argument coming on.

"Varsity/JV game is this afternoon." She said.

"Yup." I nodded. Dev looked at me curiously.

"Are you like, gonna _go_?"

"Why wouldn't I go?" Devin raised her eyebrows at me, scoffing.

"Like it's not glaringly obvious..." She muttered, hopping down from my bed to return to the bio homework on her desk. I gawked.

"Like I'm not even broken up for two seconds and you're already throwing that in my face?"

"That's exactly _why_ I'm throwing it in your face right now Amber! People are gonna think you're just going to snatch Charlie." Devin turned to face me looking all superior. I pulled my headphones off my head and pushed pause on my walkman.

"I just got back in this room Dev. I'm minding my own business curled up with Nirvana and you're gunna give me shit about why I can't go see the damn hockey game?!" Devin raised her hands in surrender.

"God, stop getting defensive. Geez I'm just sayin..." She turned back to her Biology textbook, sounding exasperated. I pouted.

"Well, quit sayin." I curled back into the corner of my bed, pulled the headphones back up to cover my ears, and pressed play.

_Even if you have, even if you need_

_I don't mean to stare, we don't have to breed_

_We could plant a house, we could build a tree_

_I don't even care, we could have all three_

I traced the stars on my pillow case. Despite the fact that Charlie should have been the last thing on my mind at that moment, those blue blue eyes were eclipsing my vision in the biggest way. What I really wanted to do was show up at that game all dolled up; makeup, perfume, mini skirt, the whole nine. Show up with my friends, but leave with Charlie. I wondered briefly what kind of body he hid under those baggy sweaters, then blushed when I realized I didn't care, as long as I could have my way with it.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next moment Devin was shaking me awake. I blinked over at her through cloudy eyes. She stood beside the bunk, poking me in the ribs, saying something about "We're gonna be late if you don't get your fucking ass up!"

"Yeah, mkay...I'm up." I struggled for a moment, before tumbling of the edge of my bed tangled in my headphone cord.

"Ooofff!" Devin just managed to catch me.

"OwFUCK!" But we both fell to the ground.

"Jesus, Amber..." Devin muttered as she squirmed out from beneath me, cradling her kneecap. A small smile bloomed on her lips as I rubbed my smarting head. "I think your hard head broke my knee." I stuck my tongue out at her before rolling to my feet. A glance at the wall clock proved that we were indeed going to be late to the game. A whole hour late.

"Shit." There went my bombshell plan. We grabbed our keys and dashed out the room as we were. I hopped down the hall, awkwardly slipping into my tennis shoes.

"Don't worry," Devin called to me as we dashed across campus. I looked back to see her grinning. "Charlie's totally the type to find a sweatshirt and jeans sexy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Turned out I needn't have worried about being under-dressed. Charlie must have had more game than I realized; before I could even leave my seat after the game to congratulate his win, the guy was wrapped up in the arms of some freshman girl. I mean, whatever. It's not like he was ever really mine in the first place... Damn. Still hurt though.

Devin and I both stood flabbergasted at the sight of Charlie and- Lindy? Liza?- the girl whose throat he currently had his tongue stuck down. The jostling crowd snapped us back to reality, and we allowed ourselves to be swept towards the exit along with them. Devin tucked her arm though mine and patted my shoulder. I looked up at her, confused. She was glaring back at Charlie, who was still on the ice with his girl.

"I can put the hurt on her if you want." Her jaw was set and her eyes were narrow, but the excessive Boston accent made me giggle. She sounded like some B movie gangster.

"God, Devin. Two seconds ago you were gonna put the hurt on me for being into Charlie." I shoved her. Devin grinned.

"Yeah, well..."

We pushed through the crowd, laughing again. The sun was just setting as we got outside, and the last rays were a pretty color of hope and mischief. Or maybe I was just projecting...

"Hmmm..." I mused, jumping atop a cement stile to gaze out over the parking lot. Devin scoffed and tried to knock me down. "Quit it, you." I kicked out at her arm and she resigned herself to glaring at me impatiently as the crowd stepped around us. A group of underclassmen passed, looking us over with a mix of judgment and admiration. Those kind of looks fueled me as a general rule, but I breathed in their rueful veneration like it was oxygen right then. I needed it after losing Charlie. I smirked, feeling altogether impish.

"What's say we get into trouble tonight, Devin my dear?" I stroked my pretend goatee. Devin looked up at me, amused.

"I say what the fuck are we waiting for?"

/././././././././././././././././././././././././. /././././././././././././././././././././././././. /./././././

It didn't take long to convince the rest of the seniors; two weeks into school and we were all itching to let off a little steam. The eight of us were congregated in the locker room by 6:30. Meeting way down there provided less chance of being over heard as we schemed out illicit activities, plus way more room to primp and what not for those who desired. Possible outfits hung in our lockers while we gathered around a bench to pool our alcohol money.

"I've got... nine to spare."

"Just five from me."

"I got nothing tonight, sorry!"

"Fifteen, here."

"I have ten."

"Three."

"Nada. Oh wait, score! There's eight in my cleat!"

"Twenty-five ladies. You're welcome." We all gazed adoringly at Mary.

"Thanks Mar'!" We chorused. Devin sorted the pile of bills and counted up our total.

"That's $75 flat, guys. Hell yeah. Alright, what's on the menu? Any requests?" She asked. It would be Devin's boytoy Allen purchasing the alcohol, as per usual. He was a Junior at UMN and completely enamored with Devin. She'd met him the semester before while on a college visit to UMN.

After a few moments of deliberating, we decided on a handle of Smirnoff, a couple bottles of Bacardi, and a fifth of tequila. Any leftover cash went to gatorade or kool-aid to mix with.

"Allen's tonight? Or frat row?" Meredith asked as she headed to the showers.

"Frat houses. It's Saturday, they'll be hopping." Sadie voted and held up two outfits. I pointed to the hot pants in her left hand.

"Those. But if we go to Allen's there'll be athletes." I pointed out.

"Right on Amber!" Tracy agreed from the mirrors where she was busy crimping her hair. Emily and Shannon grinned and gave a 'fuck yeah' for good measure.

"It's settled. Allen's it is." I bumped hips with Devin as I passed her.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././. /././././././././././././././././././././././././. /./././././

I went into the night with the express goal of raising as much hell as possible, which in retrospect wasn't my finest moment. Especially considering I'd already done pretty near the worst before the night even started... But I mean, how is it our fault that so many of those freshman hockey players are so damn fine? And how it it our fault that said fine ass hockey players were lounging on the dorm quad when our caravan drove past on the way to Allen's? Exactly. Not our fucking fault. We couldn't help ourselves. Especially once that tall, dark, delicious Mendoza boy started cat calling at us. I rolled down my window and waved him over. I'd spoken to him once or twice, loving the chance to speak Spanish and know the other party could actually respond (which was a fucking event in Minnesota, let me tell you.)

"Oye, Mendoza! Cuantos anos tienes?" I asked when he and a few of his friends drew closer.

"Diezyseis." His slow smirk and espresso eyes made me heat up all over. Fuck.

"Todos?" I gestured to his two friends, Portman and Averman.

"Si. Where are you lovely ladies off to?" He came even closer, leaning against the open window and getting way into my personal space. Ahem, NOT complaining...

"Looking for a party, Mendoza?" I questioned, fingering a leather bracelet he wore on his wrist.

"Most definitely, belleza." His voice was molten sex. How is he only sixteen, I thought.

"Oh dear God..." Emily muttered in exasperation from the drivers seat.

"For fucks sake, just tell 'em to get in!" Meredith leaned over me from the center seat, ogling Portman hungrily. After a quick sidebar, Sadie dragged an overwhelmed looking Averman to Tracy's less crowded Corsica, while Portman and Mendoza settled into the backseat of Emily's Blazer with Meredith and I. Meredith ended up on Portman's lap (out of pure necessity for space, she'll argue till her dying day.)

And that is the story of my naughtiness before even beginning the night. And wouldn't you know it got even worse than corrupting three freshmen? As we pulled away, I saw Charlie on a bench not fifty feet away. His perfect blue eyes met mine and I swear the world stopped. I wanted more than anything to be sitting beside him, laughing and joking and not about to go party until I passed out. But we kept driving; I kept his gaze as long as I could, but right before he faded from view, Linda bounded up, catching him in a hug. I turned back to Mendoza and tried not to feel my heart breaking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, I updated! I feel like I should throw a party. Anyways. Hope ya like it.**

* * *

><p>The ride to Allen's felt longer than usual, mostly due to the fact that a particularly randy Mendoza seemed to find teasing me amusing. After 45 minutes of breathlessly removing his hands from my thigh and up the back of my shirt, I was positively vibrating with sexual frustration. Damn kid really knew what he was doing...<p>

I exploded out of the car the minute we pulled up to Allen's big, rickety house.

"Bathroom!" I shouted back at Meredith's questioning face, clambering up the steps and through the front door. I nearly mowed down one of Allen's roommates as I made a beeline for the front hall bathroom. "Oh hey, sorry Don; I just- uh, bathroom, ya know?" I apologized and blushed, knowing from his immediate smirk he deduced the real reason for my hurry. I absolutely never get flustered, like ever. Except for when I'm, ahem, turned on. Don chuckled and took a swig of the beer in his hand.

"Yeah. Go take care a'that sweetheart. On second thought, need some help?"

"Oh, bite me. Pervert..." I shoved him. He winked and leered.

"Later honey, I promise." I could hear him laughing even after I slammed the bathroom door shut. Jesus, what was wrong with me? I dared to glance at myself in the mirror: a scarlet flush pooled at my neck and was now creeping up to my face thanks to Don and his penchant for humiliating innocent girls. My chest was heaving, less from the rush into the house than the thrilling desire that pulsed through my veins. Mendoza was under my skin, and all I wanted to do was be under him.

My hand immediately smacked to my forehead in embarrassment. Like, sure Luis was attractive, and hey, I do have _needs_, ya know? But the degree to which I was currently responding physically... it bugged me out that I could be reacting this way to him when Charlie was the one I really wanted. It was like a firebrand to the heart thinking of him, and how he looked at Lisa. I needed to forget. Drown the ache. In my experience, nothing drowned hurt better than pleasure.

_Well, guess that settles it huh?_ I thought to myself, immediately calmer at my decision. _Now to choose the victim…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I'd spent longer in the bathroom than I'd thought. By the time I got out, my crowd was on vodka shot number three; Allen's roommates were big on getting started early.

"Shit, Don, it's barely 8:30." I laughed as he presented me with a shot glass filled to the brim with clear liquid.

"That's right, sugar. Throw that back, you're falling behind!" Don grinned. Behind him, the third roommate Luke was pouring another round for everyone else. The vodka burned down my throat, and I was suddenly very thankful for Allen and his roomies' propensity for never letting guests into their home without putting a drink in their hand. I tossed back another two before setting my glass resolutely upside down on the counter.

"I'll start back in when ours gets here, thanks Luke." He took my empty and poured himself a shot, raising the glass to me as he winked.

"Na zdravi, krásný." He gulped it expertly and I rolled my eyes, even as his use of Czech made my lady parts tingle.

"English, dude! How do I know you didn't just call me an evil troll, huh?" I complained. He laughed and leaned on the bar.

"Well, you can't really… I could give you some private lessons, help you get the basics. Then you'd know." The twinkle in his eye tipped me off to his harmless teasing, but that accent of his still got me worked up and breathless.  
>"Yeah right. Perv…" was all I was able to say without squeaking. Luke laughed again before grabbing the bottle of vodka and tweaking my nose.<p>

"Jste rozkošný když se červenám." The low timbre of his voice set me tingling.

"Ugh, again with the hidden insults!" He ducked away as I made to sock him in the shoulder; I unabashedly checked him out as he headed for the living room. Lukas was a star striker for the UMN soccer team, and had the spectacular ass to show for it. Add in the sexy foreign guy x-factor and he was most definitely a candidate for my salacious mission.

"You gonna fuck him or what or what?" Devin appeared at my elbow as tilted my head to better appreciate Luke's ass. I smirked and helped her shrug on her sweater so she could accompany Allen to the liquor store.

"I'm considering it." I allowed, walking her to the door. Devin grinned as Allen waltzed up.

"Ready babe? Let's hurry, I need a drink." The tall blond donned a grimace and rubbed his temples like he had a headache. "My chem prof piled on the homework this weekend, and coach made me finish it all today. Punishment for skipping training yesterday morning." Allen's hair stuck straight up as he scrubbed his hand through it and over his face. He held the door open for Devin and gave me a critical once over, eyes landing somewhere over my left shoulder. "That kid you brought is staring you down, Montero." And then they were gone.

Allen was way too observant. My eyes were rolling even as my face colored, not expecting to get called out this many times so early in the night. I snorted when I turned to find Mendoza regarding me intently from the kitchen. The smirk that spread over his lips at my blush made my heart thrum just a little bit… jeez, I'm only human!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The party was in full swing by ten thirty; other college kids hd begun to show up, and the crowd was just starting to overflow into the backyard. Portman and Luke had set up the bonfire soon after we'd arrived, so by the time people started to gravitate toward it, the flames were leaping high and the scent of the burning wood permeated the house through the open back door. After a couple hours of gradual inebriation, I was much less able to rebuff Mendoza's advances, but luckily he was almost immediately distracted by the co-eds that periodically flooded the party.

"I swear to God, Luis is gonna get killed tonight, man." Portman commented as he passed me to reach the cooler. I laughed, observing Mendoza attempting to put the moves on a tall red head that had just arrived.

"Hey, she looks interested enough." I allowed, noticing the girl fluttering her eyelashes as Mendoza tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Portman chuckled into his newly opened beer and leaned back on his elbows against the counter where I perched.

"Sure," he said, before using the Michelob bottle to gesture at a stacked looking guy just beyond the girl. "But the guy she came here with? Not so much." I laughed out loud. Mendoza closed up shop pretty quick at a glare from the big guy.

"Oh shit, that's great," I giggled. The crowd in the kitchen had lessened, but tipsy kids still staggered around; one jostled Portman closer and he looked up apologetically as he moved between my legs to get out of the way.

"So, what about you?" I asked, privately enjoying the up-close view of his chiseled cheek bones. "Anyone caught your eye? Liiiiike, Meredith maybe?" My voice lilted up as I tried to imply a little something-something. In my peripheral I noticed his corded tricep twitch. He looked at me, an amused glint in his dark eyes, so close I could hear him inhale and exhale a deep, contemplative breath. I felt like a deer caught in headlights;

"Yeah," He said, took a quick draught of his beer, and turned to settle beside me once more, surveying the unfolding party. "Maybe."

_Ummm… did Portman and I just have a moment?_

The party noise rushed back into my ears, and I realized it had faded while I was focused on Portman. I fumbled behind me for the tumbler of water I'd switched to after I reached my first threshold. I sipped and tried to get a handle on what was happening.

"Water already?" Portman's question startled me.

"Uh, yeah. I've got a pretty solid system for beating blackout drinking; if I feel like I'm starting to get sloppy, I grab a water break. Eventually I'm able to circle back newly sober. Boot and rally minus the grossness!"

"Wow. Finely tuned athlete to the core." He laughed, and the deep sound reverberated down my spine. The left over alcohol in my system sped up my pulse as his arm made contact with my knee. Why am I still sitting like a loon on this counter? For fucks sake…

"I guess I am," I let myself smile a little in his direction. He turned to face the counter, setting his elbows forward facing on the surface, and met my eye line; shit, his eyes. They were something darker than puppy dog brown, and strummed a chord of arousal within me.

"Hey," he began. "You seen the fire yet?" The abrupt change in topic threw me (okay, so maybe it was the full, quirked lips that were throwing me, so fucking what) but I cleared my throat and looked through the backyard window behind me.

"Nah, haven't been out there yet—" Portman's arms around my waist cut off my words, and I squealed most unbecomingly.

"I helped build the fucking thing. C'mon, I'll take ya." Suddenly I was mobile, heading out into the backyard, courtesy of Portman Airlines.

"Seriously?! Put me _down_, Portman!"

"Geez, you gotta be such a killjoy, Montero?"

"Fuck you!"

I adjusted my shorts and crop top, having been sort of promptly set down on the un-even lawn.

"While I recognize and appreciate your skill at fire-making, there is absolutely no need to man handle me, you _fuck_." The flickering yellow porch light threw shadows over his sculpted features. Portman was looking at me with the most benign, unobtrusive look on his face I've ever seen.

"Hmmm. Acknowledged, Amber." He nodded, a caricature of diplomacy. Little shit must have learned something at those Goodwill Games after all…

Before I could protest, he took my hand in his and pulled me towards the bonfire. A grunt or two escaped me, but on the whole I was most interested in what he'd try next. I mean, he had a steel grip on my right hand in the presence of like fifteen college fuckers. Like, what the fuck was happening? The searing warmth of the fire hit as we got closer, and Portman parked us between two groups with expert precision.

"Wow. Okay, yeah, really nice fire. Very fire-y," I commented, resisting the urge to turn and stick my ass towards the toasty flames. It really was a nice bonfire; the boys had piled wooden pallets on top of each other, latticed like a funeral pyre. The tips of the flames leapt ridiculously high, and the safety ring around the pit was a good eight feet from the fire.

"Don't bullshit me, Montero," Portman grumbled. A second later his arm was draped around my shoulders. I stiffened out of reflex. His bicep felt warmer than the fire when it touched my skin. Not bad in any way… actually it felt— yeah, it felt good. Really, really good.

I guess that's why I found myself deeply focused on making out with him roughly 6 minutes later. Also he tasted like candy canes.

* * *

><p><strong>Na zdravi, krásný: Cheers, beautiful<strong>

**Jste rozkošný když se červenám: You're adorable when you blush**

**(I used google translate, so apologies for any mistakes!)**


End file.
